Time Travel for Dummies
by AlekatKalex
Summary: After winning against Aizen, Ichigo loses his powers. Just when he thinks there's no hope for return, 13 months later, Urahara arrives on his doorstep. He informs Ichigo that Rukia and Renji have disappeared. He offers to send Ichigo and his friends back in time 1 year to save them with his time machine Instead, he accidentally sends them back 111. Darn factory settings.


**A/N: Hello everyone! Kalex here! For all you who were directed here form FoZ, hi, welcome back, how's the family? To all the new viewers, welcome! I'm Kalex, and Alekat is my brother. We write these fan fictions together. They're weirdly paced and kind of strange, but we're new at this, so please forgive us! Or don't, that's understandable.**

**This fan fiction will be AllIchigo, although depending on viewer feedback, the romance will be either just strong friendship or actual confessing. We'll also be putting up a poll to see who votes for what. For those of you who don't like ships or just certain ones, don't worry! That isn't really the main focus, although it ****could be more important depending. You can just skip anything that seems too romantic for you, but I doubt that will actually happen.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Bleach! It belongs to its wonderful and awesome writers/artists! If we did own Bleach, the Bount arc wouldn't have happened. Seriously. Just saying it makes me cringe. Bount. Urg. I feel dirty now.**

One month after, he was sure he didn't need them.

So what he had lost his powers? So what he couldn't see any of his Shinigami friends any more? It's not like it mattered, right?

He had defeated Aizen. Nothing was wrong. All was well.

Two months after, he felt empty.

Ishida, Chad, and Orihime avoided him. He kept telling himself that it was okay, that it was to protect him, that it made sense. It did.

It still hurt.

Nothing seemed the same. He couldn't count the number of times he awoke to his alarm clock, thinking it was his hollow detector.

It wasn't.

Urahara and Yoruichi seemed to disappear completely. He even tried stopping by their candy shop, but they weren't in. Probably on important Shinigami business. Maybe they were just hiding.

Everything was wrong. He felt like he just wasn't the same person without his powers. And with his abilities left his confidence.

Three months after, he was lonely.

He felt alone as he walked down the streets, even when surrounded by people. They didn't even know the Hell that was happening all around them, surrounding them. All the people who risked everything for them every single day.

They didn't know he used to be one of those people.

He realized he'd never be fully human again, no matter how much he vehemently said he was.

Four months after, he fell into depression.

His life felt so meaningless. He didn't matter anymore. It was impossible to remember what it was even like to be a normal human. To be completely average.

As far as he knew, his friends could be hurt, dying. He would never know. He would never see them again.

He missed them so much. Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Renji, Rangiku, Toshiro, Urahara, Yoruichi, even Byakuya and Ishida. He missed who he used to be. He missed Zangetsu, and he even missed Shiro.

Six months after, he became angry.

Why was he left behind? Why was he abandoned? After all he had done for Soul Society, this is where they left him?! Alone, broken, and tired? Did they even care?

He wondered if they had forgotten about him. They probably had. They never really cared about him. He was just another human with a mouth bigger than his potential, as far as they were concerned. His lifetime was just a drop of water in an ocean in comparison to theirs.

Seven months after, he became scared.

What was going on? Karakura town was way too quiet. How would he know if his friends were dead? How would he know if a war was going on?

He was becoming paranoid. Anything could happen. Anything could happen and he would never know.

Nine months after, he started thinking.

His family was safe. As long as they're okay, everything will be okay.

Ten months after, he began smiling again.

He was meeting up with Keigo and his other old friends. They were closer than ever. At first it was hard to talk to them. When he looked at them, all he could see was who he used to know.

Eleven months after, he could barely remember what Soul Society looked like.

On day he woke up and realized he couldn't remember Rukia's face. He couldn't remember what Shiro's voice sounded like. He couldn't remember the rush of energy when he reached Bankai.

Twelve months later, it didn't matter.

Thirteen months later, he forgave them completely. He forgave them for everything. He was happy again, smiling again. It didn't matter that they were gone. It didn't.

He understood, now. He understood, and he was glad.

Sometimes he still found himself staring a little bit too long at the wall where Rukia first appeared. Sometimes he'd still feel his feet automatically pulling himself to Urahara's shop. But he'd always stop himself and just laugh slightly.

And for the first time since Rukia fully disappeared from his sight, he was really okay.

Thirteen months after, Urahara was sitting on his doorstep when he arrived home from school.

"I need you help." He said matter-of-factly.

"Rukia and Renji _what?!_"

Urahara sighed grimly. They were in his shop, sipping on some tea just like old times. Ichigo felt a pang.

"They disappeared a year ago, just a month after you…" He trailed off. Ichigo gripped his tea cup tightly.

"Yeah." He said.

It felt so wrong, so sickening. He thought he had finally gotten over Soul Society. Just when he was recovered, it had to come back.

"Ichigo…" Urahara said slowly, "we're….we're sorry. We missed you."

Ichigo tilted his head down, hiding his face.

"Yeah," He said, "I missed you guys too."

It seemed so wrong. Urahara was never this serious. Ichigo suddenly felt the need for something, _anything _to break the awful atmosphere.

Suddenly, Urahara squealed.

"Oh, goodie! Ichigo finally broke out of his tsundere shell!"

Ichigo turned red from anger. "Shut up, idiot!" He shouted. "How do you even manage to switch from a serious topic to freaking out so quickly?!"

"Because I'm just happy Kurosaki-san is back."

Ichigo fell silent, unsure of how to respond. He suddenly felt a wave of nostalgia.

He was back. He almost sighed. There really was no backing out now. After all this time of waiting and being angry, he was pulled back in so quickly.

It didn't feel right, but...

He suddenly broke into a smile.

"I'm glad to be back too."

There was a knock at the door.

"Urahara? May we come in?"

Ichigo's eyes widened. There was no way…

The door swung open. Outside stood Orihime, Chad, and Ishida. Ichigo's jaw dropped.

"Y-you…"

The moment Orihime saw him, she froze. Then she screamed.

"KUROSAKI-KUN!"

Ichigo was then tackle-hugged by 3 people simultaneously, one of which was built like a refrigerator.

After a long and extremely painful hugging fest, finally everyone settled down. Ichigo grumbled quietly to himself, attempting to fix his hair.

"Didn't need to be so enthusiastic…" He mumbled, but couldn't hide a huge grin.

"But Kurosaki-kun, we haven't seen you in thirteen months!" Orihime cried desperately.

"Did you honestly expect that Orihime could keep herself off of you?" Ishida sniffed, pushing up her glasses.

"You were just as enthusiastic." Chad commented in his usual monotone. Ishida's face immediately turned red.

"Sh-shut up!"

"Maa maa, everyone, settle down." Urahara said playfully, flicking open his fan and covering his mouth with it knowingly. "We have work to be doing."

"Why _did _you call us here?" Ishida asked.

"Renji and Rukia…" Urahara's silly atmosphere dissipated immediately. "...disappeared."

Cue gasp.

"When did this happen?" Chad asked darkly.

"A year ago, exactly." Urahara said. "They went on a scouting mission to Hueco Mundo and haven't returned since."

"How long would you have estimated they would be there?" Ichigo asked.

"Less than 4 weeks."

Contemplative silence fell over the group.

"...What do you propose?" Ishida asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Time travel." Urahara said bluntly.

Silence.

"No, seriously." Ichigo deadpanned. Urahara frowned.

"I _am_ serious! Don't you trust me at all?!"

"No." The teens all said at once. Urahara sighed.

"I might deserve that. But ever since Aizen's defeat, I focused back on one of my long term projects." He pulled out a blueprint and spread it across the table. "I started it back in my Soul Society days, but I dropped it for a while, thinking it was impossible. Until now."

He poked the model on the paper with his fan. The others all craned their necks to get a good look at the paper.

"...Do you expect us to understand this?" Chad asked.

Urahara rolled his eyes. "No, so I made this."

He pulled out another sheet of paper with extremely childish drawings on it, ones that would even rival Rukia's.

"You go in this thingie," he said in a lofty voice, "then the timey-wimey stuff takes you back, and then you win."

"When do we go to?" Ishida asked, ignoring Urahara's condescending tone.

"A year ago." He said. "You'll find them and save them from whatever fate must have befell them."

"Fancy words from a guy in a kimono." Ichigo muttered.

"It is _not_ a-" He began indignantly before remembering himself. He opened his fan, covering his mouth again. "Ahh, never mind. There's no point in explaining these things to you."

Ichigo smiled a little. Maybe it really was good to be back. He realized he could recover over and over again, but he'd never truly be able to forget, to move on.

"So, how are we gonna go about this?"

"U-Urahara, I'm starting to have second thoughts…" Orihime managed weakly.

Orihime, Chad, and Ichigo were each strapped to separate metal tables, their arms tied down. Attached to the tables were thick cords that led to a large engine made out of what looked to be used car parts taped/superglued together. It was making an awful buzzing sound, occasionally spluttering. They were in a dark laboratory with only the bright lights shining into their faces to provide some sort of visibility.

Urahara chuckled darkly, emerging from the shadows in a lab coat and shaded goggles. Ichigo gulped.

"Oh, don't be so frightened, children." Urahara said in a falsely sweet voice, rubbing his hands together. He walked across the room eerily, the only sounds other than his footsteps the buzzing of electricity coming from the machine.

"Uh, U-Urahara, I don't have my powers…" Ichigo stammered

"Oh, don't worry about it!" The now-dubbed mad scientist said cheerfully. Ichigo waited for him to elaborate. He didn't.

Urahara casually went over to the control panel, flipping up a plastic casing. He started pressing buttons in what seemed to be a random order.

"Strange buzzing noise...check...awful wheezing...check...not unplugged...check…straps to prevent escape…angsty orange-haired teen..." He glanced up at Ichigo. "Check…"

"_Urahara!_"

"Alright, alright, I won't go through the whole checklist. Jeez." He grinned maniacally, Suddenly an oversized lever ascended from the floor, billowing smoke pouring out with it.

"You'd better appreciate that. I spent three weeks on that effect alone."

He strolled over casually, and reached over to grab the lever, and by reached over, I mean reached up. The thing was taller than him.

"Urahara, are you sure this is safe?!" Orihime managed fearfully, wiggling in her bindings.

"What's the worst that could happen?" He said gleefully.

"Please don't say that." Chad said.

"Well, as you youngsters say nowadays… YOLO!"

As Urahara yanked the lever downwards and the world was consumed, Ichigo thought to himself. Out of all his jumbled and tired thoughts, one prevailed.

_If this doesn't work I'll kill you a second time_

A huge flash flooded the room, and Urahara had to shield his eyes. After a minute of intense light, it faded back into shadows.

Urahara lifted up his goggles and rubbed his eyes, squinting at the tables where Ichigo, Chad, Orihime and Ishida are.

Correction, where they _were. _He grinned maniacally.

"It worked!" He shouted, dancing around the room happily. "My time machine worked!"

He ran over to the machine and kissed it. He immediately regretted it; it tasted awful. He spat on the ground, wiping his mouth.

"Ah…" He muttered, and slowly straightened up. As he absentmindedly looked over the control panel, something caught his attention.

He blinked. Letting his hand fall from his mouth, he looked at the dashboard where the time was supposed to be entered. He was about to get a better look at it when the door behind him swung open.

"Urahara?" Called a familiar voice. He whipped around. In the doorway stood Renji and Rukia, dirty and beat up.

"R-Renji? Rukia?!" He said with surprise. He burst into another huge grin.

"IT WORKED! IT REALLY WORKED!" He started skipping around the room, completely breaking his appearance of scary evil scientist. "I'M A GENIUS!"

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Rukia deadpanned. "And what the Hell is this?" Urahara stopped skipping.

"My time machine, of course!" He said proudly. "The one that I used to send Ichigo back to save you with!"

"Save us?" Renji said, bewildered. "Ichigo?"

"Yes, yes! Of course! Anyways, where is Ichigo? I need to make more snide comments about his hair color!"

"We...we didn't see Ichigo."

Urahara blinked with confusion. "What do you mean? Of course you did. I sent him back to you."

"No...no you didn't." Renji said, scratching his head with confusion. "We didn't need to be saved."

Urahara laughed nervously. "W-what? Of course you did… you got lost in Hueco Mundo…"

"Exactly." Rukia said. "We got _lost._"

"Oh…" Urahara said, slowly coming to grips with the situation. "Oh...oh dear…"

"'Oh dear'?" Renji said, distressed. "Don't you dare 'oh dear' us! What's going on? What's all this about Ichigo? Is he okay?"

Suddenly, Urahara jerked away from them, running across the room back to his beloved machine.

"No...there's no way...no way…" He hissed to himself, frantically searching for the input time. As soon as he focused in on it, his heart dropped with horror.

"No…" He whispered hoarsely.

"What is it?!" Rukia demanded, storming up behind him, Renji right behind her. "What's all this about Ichigo and time machines and saving? We need answers!"

"You...you might want to see this, you two…"

Rukia and Renji craned their necks to look over Urahara's shoulder.

"I don't see what you're…" Renji suddenly trailed off as he saw the display table.

Silence.

"Urahara…"

"Yes?"

"Did you...did you just send Ichigo back 111 years, 1 month, and 1 day back in time?"

"No."

"No?"

"Correction; I sent Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Ishida back in time 111 years, 1 month, and one day back in time at 11:11p.m..

"Oh."

For another moment, there was silence.

Then, Rukia proceeded to bash Urahara's head against the control panels.

**A/N: How was it? Too rushed? Of course! Too long? Almost undoubtedly! Thank you for braving through, and also reading the A/Ns! You are just a very fantastic person, have a lovely day! Also, be sure to vote for your preferred ship or just comment it! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
